


The Lonely [Demihumans fanfic]

by iHateFridays



Category: Demihumans (Webcomic), Original Work
Genre: A non canon ship from my comic, Fluff, Other, Romance, Tried to make it fluffy ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: It's a cold night, and Glen Ivory is feeling lonely... so they seek out their best friend for comfort. Fanfic based on my webcomic Demihumans. Ship NOT CANON
Relationships: Glen Ivory x Jackson Chong





	The Lonely [Demihumans fanfic]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Imagine writing fanfics about your own webcomic. I would never. Ha ha. (In other words, this is based off my webcomic Demihumans, which can be read on Webtoon, Tapas, deviantart - iHateFridays, and tumblr - demihumanscomic). 
> 
> (Also just an FYI this ship is NOT canon, however it’s fun to imagine so…)

Glen couldn’t sleep. Their thoughts were swirling in their mind, paining their every breath. They clenched the covers of the double decker bed, breaths coming hard and fast. They forced themself to sit up, sweat dousing their brow. 

What was the awful feeling that surrounded their very heart, mind and soul? The cold? The hot? 

No… it was loneliness. A frequent feeling Glen tried so very hard to ignore. What could they say, they knew how to survive by themself. And yet…

They grimaced, hugging themself. Everything…  _ hurt _ . They couldn’t take it anymore. They needed someone to talk to, to hold them, to…

But who was there? It was late at night; their mother was fast asleep, she wouldn’t pick up the phone (and besides, they wanted more than just a phone call). Everyone else in the dorm room was also fast asleep. 

Glen gazed at their friend Jackson’s bed, below them on the opposite bed. They could just make out his figure slumped across the bed, wings sticking out from behind. 

They didn’t want to wake him up; he’d be terribly annoyed. But at the same time… they trusted him more than most people. He was always a welcome and friendly presence, and had Glen’s back. Their best friend. If anyone could soothe their loneliness…

Glen clambered out of bed, reaching the cold, hard floor. Their cheeks burned. They hugged themself once more. 

_ Man, this is so dumb… _ they thought.  _ He’s gonna think I’m such a baby… _

Cautiously, Glen approached Jackson’s bed. They could hear him silently snoring as they grew close. Drool had pooled onto his pillow. 

“J… Jackson…” they reached out a hand, gently grabbing his shoulder. 

Jackson rolled over, shoving them away with a wing. Glen’s cheeks burned again. They grabbed his shoulder again, shaking it. 

“Jackson…” they spoke a little louder, but not too loud. After all, they didn’t want other people being disturbed. 

“Mmm…” Jackson mumbled. “Madagascan hissing cockroaches…”

_ So specific… _ Glen rolled their eyes. For a third time, they grabbed Jackson’s shoulder, much more tightly this time. 

“Jackson!” they hissed.

“Huh…?” Jackson briefly opened one of his eyes, before rolling over so his back was facing Glen. “... Fuck off, Amy, it’s too early for school…”

“I’m not Amy, dude,” Glen grumbled. “Don't make me kick you.” 

“Eh…?” Jackson turned back around, wiping his eyes. “Oh… hey, Glen…”

_ About freaking time _ , Glen groaned.

“What’s happenin’...?” Jackson yawned, sitting up. “Ya woke me up from my dream about Madagascan hissing cockroaches...”

“Oh, well, um…” Glen felt their cheeks burning again. “I, uh, I just… oh, gods, this was a mistake…”

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked. 

“Nevermind, it’s stupid,” Glen waved it off. “Maybe I should just-“

“Hey, buddy,” Jackson put a hand on their shoulder. “I know ya wouldn’t wake me up without a good reason. Tell me what’s up.”

Despite his cheeky grin, his brows were knitted in concern. Glen Ivory felt a warmth in their chest. 

“It’s just…” they looked away. “I know it’s stupid, but… I… I was feeling lonely…”

There was a silence. Then Jackson laughed.

“That’s it?” he asked.

Glen made a face. “Yeah, I told you it was stupid. Listen, I’ll just-“

Jackson patted the spot next to him. “C’mere.”

Glen raised their brow in surprise, before sitting next to their friend on his bed. He put his wing around them, bringing them close. 

“I get how you feel,” he told them. “I get lonely a lot. Nothin’ to be ashamed ‘bout.”

“... So, you aren’t mad I woke you up?” Glen chuckled.

“Eh, I can’t stay mad at you, Glen,” Jackson chuckled. 

Glen looked away, cheeks burning. They were tempted to lean their head on Jackson’s shoulder. 

_ Wait, what?  _ they thought.  _ That’s so emba- _

“Why’re you feelin’ lonely?” Jackson asked them. 

“Huh?” Glen asked, looking into his eyes. “I, uh…. I don’t know. I don’t feel lonely that much, yet today… it just came on really strong. Maybe I just miss my mom. I don’t know.” They shivered. “Sorry, it’s so awkward to talk about this…” 

“S’all good, man,” Jackson waved it off. “Y’know I’m always here for ya.”

“Jackson…” Glen turned away, heart thumping. They grinned. “You’re the best, dude.” 

Jackson went as red as his hair; he looked away. “Yeah, yeah, no biggie.” 

Glen felt their eyes drooping. They gazed at the ceiling. They inched slightly closer to Jackson.

“Thanks,” they told him. “For real. I feel a bit better now.” 

Jackson smiled at them. “That’s what I’m here for, pal. Don't worry ‘bout your mom or anything. You’ve got me lookin’ out for you and the rest of us, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Glen replied, yawning into their hand. They felt… cosy. They didn’t want to get up and go into their own bed. 

“Um, Jackson…” they gazed at their friend. “Is it okay if I… stay here for a bit longer?”

“Sure,” Jackson told them.

Glen grinned. “Thanks.” 

They clung onto his arm. He put it around their shoulder, letting them lean into his chest. They snuggled closer into his warmth. Jackson’s cheeks burned. A smirk appeared on his face. 

“Y’know,” he gazed at Glen’s face. “Yer a real cutie, Glen.”

Glen’s cheeks burned. “Oh, uh... thank you…?” They grinned up at him. “You’re pretty cute too.”

“Shut yer mouth,” Jackson grunted.

“So, you’re allowed to compliment me but I can’t compliment you?” Glen teased. 

Jackson pouted. “Compliments make me feel weird, alright?” 

“You need to accept my love, dude,” Glen told him. “Come on.” 

They jumped up, throwing their arms around his neck. They pulled him into a tight embrace. He went tense, before slowly returning the hug.

“Ya damn pest,” he muttered. 

Glen just giggled. Jackson bunched up their shirt in a fist, a small grin appearing on his face. 

“I wanna stay here all night…” Glen mumbled into Jackson’s shoulder.

“Yeah, same…” he breathed out. “Well, I mean, we’re on my bed right now…”

Glen went red. “Jackson…”

“I don’t mean we’re gonna pull any of  _ that _ shit,” Jackson grumbled, waving his hand. “I mean, it’s just, you know…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Glen replied, grinning.

Soon, the two were underneath the covers of Jackson’s bed. Glen let Jackson wrap his arms around them, pulling them close. They buried their head into his shoulder. 

“Cutie,” Jackson purred, kissing their head. 

“ _ You’re _ a cutie,” Glen told him. 

Jackson coughed. “Shut up. Go to sleep, idiot.”

Glen just laughed. “I love you, man.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackson grinned. “Love ya too.” 

And they stared there for the rest of the night, happy to be in each other’s embrace. It was one of the best sleeps Glen had ever had. 


End file.
